Love Me, Hate Me
by krissi-chan
Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron. Someone unexpected saves him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the rest of the gang do not belong to me...unfortunately they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron Weasley. Someone unexpected saves him.

Chapter 1

Harry was dreading classes ending. That would mean going to the Gryffindor common rooms and eventually the dormitory that he shared with his "best friend" and lover, Ronald Weasley. Harry loved Ron, and he thought Ron loved him. At least that's what he told him when they first got together.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly turn your attention to the board so you might actually learn a thing or two?" Harry snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Severus Snape's voice coming from the front of the room. "Sorry, Professor." Snape raised a surprised eyebrow. Potter had never not given a quick comeback.

Snape and Harry had developed a slight understanding since 5th year when Sirius was killed. Severus had been the one who, surprisingly, came and comforted Harry when Dumbledore couldn't deal with the boy anymore. 'Damned old coot. The boy's traumatized, he's going to act like this.'

Harry was glad when Snape finally dismissed the class but sighed when he heard the greasy-haired Professor call him back into the room. "What's going on with you Harry? You seemed a little off today." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his unruly raven hair. "Nothing's the matter, Sev. I'm just tired." Severus had gone quiet and Harry looked confusedly at his teacher.

The man's eyes were focused on Harry's wrist, causing the boy to look there as well. The 17 year old's emerald colored eyes widened. There was a black and blue bruise in the shape of a rather large hand marring the tan skin. "Who did that to you? Was it Draco?" Snape knew about their rivalry. "No, Professor. It wasn't Malfoy."

"Then who was it?" demanded Severus. Harry looked at the floor. Severus sighed and leaned against his desk. "Was it Weasley?" Harry's eyes widened again and Snape knew he'd hit the mark. "You need to break up with him, Harry." The boy just shook his head and began to walk away, but turned back to look at his teacher. "You don't understand. If I do that, he'll kill me."

OK! That's the end of chapter one! Please review! But NO FLAMES ALLOWED! Don't make me cry! The next chapter will be up very soon, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, Harry Potter and all other characters are owned by the amazing J.K. Rowling. Not me. I wish they were though!

Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron Weasley. Someone unexpected saves him.

Chapter 2

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room to see everyone gone, except the one person he had been trying to avoid the whole day. "Where have you been, Harry?" Harry looked at his lover and stopped. He could smell the alcohol on Ron's breath all the way over here. "Professor Snape wanted to talk to me about paying better attention in class." "That dumb git, why can't he just worry about himself. He's such an ass. He's probably in love with you or something."

Harry was quick to defend his secret friend, not being able to stop once the words came flying out of his mouth. "You shut your mouth, Ronald Weasley. Severus Snape is a better man than you will ever be." Ron quickly stood up from his spot by the fire and began to advance on his boyfriend. Harry, suddenly very afraid, took steps backwards until his back hit the wall.

"What did you just say to me, Potter?" Harry flinched as Ron used his last name, something he only did when he was extremely angry or upset. The Boy-Who-Lived gathered up as much of the so called Gryffindor courage that he was rumored to have as he could and looked his drunken boyfriend in the eye. "You heard me, Ron. Severus doesn't hit me or treat me like shit. That would be you. Even Malfoy treats me better than you, and he hates me."

Ron's face flushed red as he got angrier and angrier. "You're going to regret those words ever leaving your mouth ,you filthy little whore." Harry wasn't expecting the first blow. Ron punched him in the jaw, causing the teen to fall to the common room floor. "You bring this on yourself, love. You need to keep Malfoy and Snape out of your mind. Malfoy is a Death Eaters son, for fuck's sake!"

For the next half hour Ron continued to beat Harry to a pulp. With every slap and kick he made sure to call Harry foul names and tell him how worthless he was. "Nobody wants you, Potter. I'm the only one who will ever be with you, the only one who can tolerate you." Tears fell silently from Harry's vivid green eyes. The blows finally stopped raining down on him and he laid still as his boyfriend went out through the porthole.

About 5 minutes passed with Harry just laying there. Then as everything started to fade to black he saw a flash of white blond hair and one word left his mouth before he passed out. "Malfoy?"

So what did you think? Reviews, I must have them!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. do not belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling! She is an amazing author!

Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron. Someone unexpected saves him.

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed this story! It is my first story and I really appreciate it! This chapter is going to be surrounding how Draco Malfoy came to be in the Gryffindor common room when Ron was beating poor Harry to a bloody pulp. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Draco!" Mercury colored eyes looked up from his book to look into the eyes of his best friend, Blaise Zabini. "What is it, Blaise? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" Blaise raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Really? So, you don't want to know that the Granger girl is outside insisting on talking to you about Potter?" Draco's eyes once again snapped up to look at the other Slytherin.

"Did she say what about?" he questioned, already standing up. "Nope, just said she needed to speak with you immediately. Nearly bowled me over in the hallway, she was in such a hurry." The two walked out of the porthole and the blonde boy saw Hermione Granger standing outside, tapping her foot impatiently. "About bloody time, I thought I was going to have to send a search party." Draco rolled his eyes at her being so dramatic. "What do you want, Granger?"

Hermione looked around and then at the two boys. "Look, Draco, I know you have feelings for Harry. And no, he doesn't know. But since you do have feelings for him, I think there is something you should-." Hermione didn't get the next words out of her mouth when Seamus came running up with Neville in tow. "Seamus? Neville? I thought you two had detention tonight." Hermione said looking quizically between the two teens.

"We did, just finished. Snape said he wasn't in the mood to put up with either of us. But when we got the common room..you guys need to come quick." Seamus said, out of breath. "What's the hell is going on Finnigan?" demanded Draco, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. "Let him go, Malfoy. It won't do any good Harry any good if you beat him up." said Neville, trying to pry the two teen wizards apart.

Draco felt his face drain completely of blood. "Draco? You don't look so good, mate." Blaise placed an arm around his best friend. The young Malfoy shoved off his best friend and looked around the room. "Don't just stand there like you're petrified, we need to go!" he yelled. Hermione moved first and grabbed Draco, pulling him with her toward Gryffindor tower.

When they got to the Fat Lady painting, the bushy haired 16 year old mumbled the password under her breath. The portrait swung open and Malfoy went through as quickly as he could, followed by the rest. Nobody was in the common room..except one person. "Harry..." breathed Draco, running to the raven haired boy's side. "Malfoy?" Harry said, quietly before passing out completely. Draco picked Harry up in his arms, shocked at how light his secret crush was.

"Longbottom, go get Professors Snape and Dumbledore. Hermione, run ahead of us and tell Madame Pomfrey that we are bringing Harry in and to prepare a bed for him." The two Gryffindors nodded and then ran out of the common room. "Draco, are you going to be ok to carry him? You look like you're going to be sick." said Blaise. Draco nodded and looked down at Harry. His face was black and blue with bruises and his lip was split.

Blaise looked at Seamus. "Who did this to him?" he demanded to know. Seamus sighed. "I told him to break it off with him, that they were no good for each other. And Ron has been missing a few screws in his head for a while now." "Weasley did this to him?" yelled the silver eyed boy. The Irish wizard nodded. "Yeah, Nev and I left in the middle of his little tirade. Kept screaming something about 'Malfoy will never love you like I do', and telling Harry that he is the only one that will ever love him."

Draco saw red. "I'll kill him." "No you won't, you'll get your arse moving to the Infimary so that Madame Pomfrey can look at him." stated Blaise to his best friend, placing a hand on his arm. Draco nodded. "Ok, come on you two, let's go."

There ya go! Chapter 3 is up! Please reviewfor me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry and his friends, enemies, and family do not belong to me, J.K. Rowling has that privilege.

A/N: Once again, thank you to all of those who have been reviewing this for me, it is my first fanfic on here and I really appreciate it! Thanks again! This chapter will be much longer!

Chapter 4

Draco, Blaise, and Seamus all went as fast as they could to the Hospital Wing. Harry wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon, and that made Draco even more worried than he already was. What if they had gotten to him too late? 'Don't think like that! He's survived multiple attacks by the Dark Lord, I don't think he'll let himself be done in by Weasel.' The blonde told himself. The trio burst into the Hospital Wing where there was already a crowd of people waiting for them. "What took you so long?" demanded Hermione. Draco was about to say something when Madame Pomfrey pushed forward through the crowd of people. "Put him down here. Honestly, I don't think this boy can do anything without injuring himself."

Draco glared at the Medi-Witch. "It wasn't his fault! It was that damned Weasley he's been seeing." "Watch your tone with me, Mr. Malfoy. I was merely saying that Harry always shows up here covered in bruises or blood or, in this case, both. Now, kindly put him onto this bed and allow me to do my job." Draco flushed furiously. No one had ever spoken like that to him, except his father. But he thought, since it was a matter of Harry's health, he better shut up and do as she said. He laid Harry down onto the bed and carefully pushed a piece of hair out of the boy's face. Severus laid a gentle hand on his godson's shoulder. "Draco, may I speak with you a moment? And you, as well, Severus." said Dumbledore.

Severus nodded and guided the younger Malfoy out into the hallway outside of the Hospital Wing and away from the gazes that followed after them. Albus shut the door and looked at the two people in front of him. "Draco, when we were just inside, you said that Mr. Weasley caused these injuries to Harry?" Draco nodded, looking into the old man's eyes. "And how do you know this?" "When Hermione came to talk to Blaise and I about something, Finnagin and Longbottom came running up to us in the corridor and said they'd walked in on Weasley beating Harry to a pulp and screaming...things at him." Severus's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "What kind of things, Draco?"

The 16 year old sighed. "He kept saying 'Malfoy will never love you like I do' and saying that he was the only one who could ever love Harry." Severus was beyond furious. He had made a promise to Lily to protect Harry so nothing like this would ever happen to him. Dumbledore seemed to read his mind. "Don't beat yourself up, Severus, my boy. You couldn't have possibly known. I don't think any of us expected something like this to happen to Mr. Potter." The old man just didn't have a clue. Because of Ron Weasley, Harry was lying in the Hospital Wing and no one was sure what was going to happen.

"Severus, I want you to get Molly and Arthur Weasley here, as well as Remus and Tonks. They all deserve to know what's been happened here tonight." said Albus, the famous twinkle in his eyes missing. "Yes, Headmaster." Severus swept away, his black robes billowing out behind him. "Draco, might I ask you something? Feel free not to answer if you feel uncomfortable." The boy nodded, although he was pretty sure he knew what the Headmaster was going to ask. "I've noticed over the past couple of months, you've seemed to want to put the past behind you and become friends with Harry. Now, I must ask you this. Do you have other feelings for Harry other than just wanting friendship with him. Draco blushed furiously.

Dumbledore smiled and waited for the student to answer his question. "I've had a crush on him for a while now sir." The elderly Headmaster nodded. "And do your parents know about this?" "Only my mother and the only reason she knows is because I talk in my sleep. " Albus chuckled. "Alright, my boy. Why don't we step inside and see how Harry is doing, shall we?" The two went in together and was immediately greeted by Hermione in a tirade. "How could he do this to his boyfriend? Harry is his best friend! And you!" Draco was suddenly afraid as the young witch pointed an accusing finger at him. "ME? What could I have possibly done?" he demanded to know. "If you had gotten up the courage to tell Harry your feelings then maybe he would've realized that he feels the same and ended it with Ron!" The boy's eyes widened. "Are you telling me that Harry feels the same?" "Oh, it's obvious to everyone but you two! I've seen the way he looks at you, Draco, it's the way I look at..someone else." Hermione's cheeks turned a deep red.

Suddenly, when Draco was about to say something, Severus came in followed by Remus, Tonks, and the two Weasley parents. Remus immediately rushed to Harry's side and began talking with Madame Pomfrey, probably about Harry's condition, which Draco himself was dying to find out. "Thank you for bringing everyone here, although we seem to be missing-" "I'm here!" Minerva McGonagall came bursting through the doors, which had just closed. "Severus informed me on his way here that Mr. Potter had been harmed." "Yes, Minerva, it would appear that Harry was the victim of an abusive relationship with one Ronald Weasley." Everyone who didn't already know looked at the elderly man with wide eyes. "You're lying. My Ronald would never do that! Potter MUST be faking it." Molly said, rage making her voice shake. Draco glared menacingly at the fiery haired woman. "Don't you dare say anything against Harry. You don't have a clue what's been going on, and that's just sad." Molly looked like she could've slapped Draco for speaking to her in such a rude manner but Arthur's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Something's been going on that we weren't aware of Molly, you can't deny that. Ron has always been possessive about what's his. I knew that this relationship would have some complications but I didn't think it would get this far. I apologize on behalf of my son for causing this and for my wife speaking to you like this." he said turning his attention to Dumbledore. "I can certainly understand why you would feel the way you do, Molly, after all, Ronald is your son. But he did attack another student. Therefore, I have no choice but to expel him for doing this to poor Harry." Molly's jaw almost hit the floor and Draco couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his lips. "You can't expel him! Malfoy has attacked Ron and his friends for years and nothing has ever been done about it! I think some favoritism is being used, Albus. Don't think that this is over." The Weasley mother stalked out of the Hospital Wing, leaving the rest of the room in stunned silence. "Once again, I apologize for her behavior and for Ronald. Is there anything I can do?" Albus just shook his head. "I'm afraid not at this moment, Arthur, but you will be the first to know if anything can be done." The Weasley patriarch nodded and walked out of the room, following the path his angry wife took.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat, causing everyone to turn their attention to the Medi-Witch. Draco pushed forward and spoke the words that everyone was afraid to ask. "Is he going to be ok?" The grey haired woman sighed. "It seems that Mr. Weasley intended to do permanent damage to Harry. I healed the internal bleeding, broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and bruised jaw." "Well, if you healed everything, then why hasn't he woke up yet?" The woman looked around the room. "Harry has fallen into a coma, thanks to his magic. It was the magics way of protecting Harry's brain and heart. It is unknown when Harry will wake up. It could be tomorrow, next week, next month, maybe even next year." Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she grabbed the nearest person to her to keep from falling down, which just so happened to be Blaise. He caught her quickly and didn't let go. Draco felt his knees give out under him and he hit the ground, staring at the tile floor. "Draco!" said Severus, running to his godson's side. Everyone in the Hospital Wing was a mess.

It was Albus Dumbledore who finally broke the silence. "Minerva, Severus, I want you to locate Mr. Weasley and bring him here. Draco, Hermione, maybe it would be best for you to stay here for a little while, you seem to be in shock over this." Severus made sure that Seamus could support Draco before walking out the door, followed by Minerva. Draco looked at Blaise who was sitting next to Hermione on one hospital bed, stroking her hair as she continued to cry. "About time with those two, don't you think?" he mimbled to Seamus and the Irish boy chuckled, helping the other boy into a bed right next to Harry. "I'll say. I thought we were going to have to lock them in a broom closet. Actually we were thinking about doing that with you and Harry before he got together with Ron. But now's your chance, mate." Silver eyes looked at his crush and he sighed. "If he even gives someone like me a chance." "Do not have a lack of faith, Mr. Malfoy. You may be surprised what happens when you just believe." said Dumbledore just as Snape and McGonagall came storming into the room, furious expressions on their faces.

"Weasley's gone." stated Severus through gritted teeth. "What do you mean, gone?" questioned Remus, stepping away from Harry's bedside to look at his one time rival. "Exactly what I just said, Lupin. He's not anywhere on the castle grounds." "He must have went through some of the hidden passageways that are all over this place. But however will we find him? He could be long gone by now." said Hermione. Draco shook his head. "No, I think he is still nearby. Somewhere in hiding, but definately near the castle. Somewhere firmiliar to him." His silver eyes met Hermione's brown ones. "The Shrieking Shack."

So there you go! I promised you longer and there you have it! Tell me what you think and thank you again to anyone who is reviewing these stories. It helps me a lot! Next chapter will be up soon! Any ideas?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry James Potter and every other character in the Harry Potter world do not belong to me!

A/N: Everyone has been great with the reviews! Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter! 

Chapter 5

"I want an organized party of people to go to the Shrieking Shack. Severus, you will head this operation. Remus, we will need your expertise in order to get into the Whomping Willow." said Professor McGonagall. Remus took Tonks by the hand and together they walked out of the Hospital Wing. The grey haired woman took a look at the students remaining in the room. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Hermione was the first one out the door, pulling a stunned Blaise by the hand, followed by Seamus and Neville. "Are you coming Mr. Malfoy?" Draco looked torn between going after Weasley with everyone else and staying with Harry in case he woke up.

"I'd like to stay here with Harry, Professor." Minerva smiled. She had known for a while about the feelings Draco harbored for Harry and she was glad to see that he was finally acting on them. She closed the Hospital Wing door as she walked out into the hallway with the others. "I'll be in my office if you need me. Let me know if he wakes up." Madame Pomfrey instructed, sensing the need for Malfoy to be alone with Harry. The blond haired boy nodded and then, once he was sure she was gone, he pulled up a chair next to the raven-haired boy's bed. "How could anyone hurt someone like you." he whisped, taking Harry's small hand in his. He felt the tears start to go down his face and did nothing to hold them back.

"He'll be alright you know." said a dreamy voice behind the crying teen. Draco turned around quickly to see Luna Lovegood standing in the doorway. "And how could you possibly know that?" he demanded. The girl smiled. "Harry's a strong person and he will wake up soon. His brain's just gone all fuzzy right now. So there's nothing for you to cry about." And with that she walked away. 'That girl is so wierd.' he said. He laid his head next to Harry's hand and felt himself slowly drifting off.

"And you're sure he's here, Ms. Granger?" said Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded, watching Remus touch the knot on the side of the Whomping Willow so that the damned tree wouldn't kill them all. "Yes. I'm sure of it." Minerva nodded, hoping that the bushy haired girl was right about this. The 5 adults and 3 students walked into the small entance in the side of the tree and found themselves at a set of stairs. Severus pressed a finger to his lips when he heard footsteps coming from behind a door. "Alohamora." he whispered and the door swung open. "Stupefy!" came a shouted spell and Snape was sent flying backwards.

Remus and the others went into the room as quickly as they could, wands at the ready. Hermione's eyes filled with anger as she saw her ex-best friend standing in the middle of the room, pointing his wand at her. "Hermione, I didn't think you would betray your best friend." Now she was outraged. "Don't you dare speak to me like that, Ronald Weasley. Because of you, Harry is lying in the Hospital Wing in a coma and no one knows when he is going to wake up. Don't talk to me about betrayal, Ron, that would make you a hypocrite." She finished her tirade and looked around at the stunned faces of her teachers and friends. No one had ever seen the side of her that would stand up for herself. "Mr. Weasley, you are to come with us. There are some matters that need to be discussed in the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore and your parents are there waiting. If you don't come willingly, you will be taken by force."

Ron seemed to think about it for a moment and then smiled. "I think I'm going to take neither!" He pointed his wand at Blaise and fired a Stupefy, knocking the Slytherin off his feet and into a began to fire off curses and spells trying to disarm the red head before he could cause any serious injuries."Expelliarmus!" yelled Minerva and Ron's wand went flying out of his hands. Seamus and Remus tackled the boy and hauled him to his feet. Hermione walked up to him and punched him right in the nose. "That's for Harry." she said through gritted teeth before walking over to where Blaise was recovering from being hit by the Stunner. Minerva couldn't keep the smile from coming to her lips.

"Take him to Professor Dumbledore." said Snape, holding his arms where a curse had burned him. "You need to go to the Hospital Wing so that Poppy can take a look at your arm." said Seamus, helping to support the raven haired man. The group quickly went out of the tree and made their way back to the school.

"Draco...Draco, wake up." Draco felt himself slowly being pulled from his sleep by shaking hands and looked up to see Seamus and Hermione smiling slightly at him. He realized he was still holding Harry's hand and let go quickly, his face burning from a blush. "Did you get him?" he asked, looking at the two. "Yeah and might I say that Hermione gave him quite the broken nose." Seamus said with a grin. Draco grimaced. "I've had experience with Granger's right hook. I almost feel sorry for the bastard." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the memory from third year. "What are you doing here? I thought you were all going to Dumbledore's office." "We are. We had to bring Severus and Blaise here though, Ron didn't go down without a fight." Draco looked at his teacher and best friend and saw that they were both ok for the time being. "And we thought you might like to come along with us to give yourself a break and see what kind of punishment they give Ron."

Draco nodded and stood up. He hesitated for a moment and looked at the other boy. "I'll be back soon." he promised knowing the young man laying in the bed wouldn't hear him. Hermione tugged gently at his wrist and the three of them walked out into the hallway toward the Headmaster's office. "Lemondrops." Hermione said and the statue blocking the entrance slid aside, revealing steps to the teens. When they entered the office, it was in complete chaos. Molly and Minerva were yelling in each others faces, Remus was trying to play referee, which wasn't working out for him and Tonks was looking helplessly at her husband, not quite sure what to do. Ron Weasley sat in a chair with Kingsley Shacklebolt on one side of him and Arthur Weasley on the other. Dumbledore looked up from writing something at his desk and saw that the three had come in.

"Ah, good, you're here. Thank you for going to retrieve Mr. Malfoy, Hermione, Seamus." Ron looked at Draco with so much hatred that the blond felt like choking the other boy. "He stole Harry from me, he's the reason all of this happened!" yelled the red head. "He didn't steal Harry from you, Ronald, stop making up lies." Hermione said, glaring at the boy so menacingly, Draco felt slightly proud. "Don't talk to my brother that way, you bitch!" yelled Ginny, coming to stand in front of the girl whom she thought was her friend. Hermione wasn't shocked by Ginny's reaction, after all, Ron was her brother. "I think I'll talk to anyone who treats my best friend like shit however I want. Now, kindly get out of my face, Ginny, before I remove you myself." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the brown eyed girl with a look that said "I dare you.".

Hermione sighed and shoved the girl hard. Ginny gasped and grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling the older girl down with her. Draco looked at Seamus as the two girls kicked, slapped and pulled each other's hair. "Should we stop them?" "Stop a girl fight? Are you kidding me? I think that I would rather curse off my own arm than jump into the middle of that." Professor McGonagall and Tonks managed to pry the two girls apart and put them into seperate parts of the room. "That is quite enough, I think." said Albus, looking around the room over his glasses. "Mr. Weasley, as I have already informed your parents, you are expeled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will not tolerate any of this happening at my school. I have two students and a teacher in the Hospital Wing as a result of your temper. What do you have to say for yourself, young man." Ron smiled cruelly and turned his attention to Draco.

"Enjoy him Malfoy. The little slut is all yours." That was all it took for something inside of Draco to snap and before anyone could do anything, he tackled Ron out of the chair and began to rain punches onto any part of Ron he could reach. Arthur and Remus quickly intervened, Remus pulling Draco from pummeling Ron to a pulp and Arthur pulling his son roughly to his feet. "I think we will be leaving to deal with our son now, Albus." the Weasley father said with a grim expression on his face. He turned to his wife and asked, "Are you coming or not?" She gaped at him and then stomped over to the fireplace. The three went to the Burrow and everything got quiet in the office. Remus felt it safe to let Draco go now and took his wife's hand. "We're going to go see Harry again and then we have to leave as well." Dumbledore nodded and the couple walked out. Remus stopped and looked at Draco. "You coming?"

Draco looked startled but nodded at his former teacher. The three walked out of the office and back toward the Hospital Wing. "Do you like Harry, Draco?" questioned Tonks, looking at the blond boy. Draco looked at her with misty grey eyes and smiled slightly. "I think it's more of I love him, than I like him." Remus smiled. "You know, Draco, I think that you two would be good for each other. You have my blessing." The Malfoy heir chuckled. "Thank you sir." The three continued to take for the short journey back to the Hospital Wing and then they became serious again.

When they entered, Madame Pomfrey was bending over Harry. She looked up when they came in and sighed. "Thank goodness you're here. I was going to send Mr. Zabini after you. I think he's waking up!"

So...What do you think? I hope you all enjoyed it! It took me 2 and a half hours to type this thing! Next chapter to be posted soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from Harry Potter do not belong to me! They belong to the great J.K. Rowling!

Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron and someone unexpected saves him.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I could find absolutely no inspiration to write this! Let me know what you think!

Chapter 6

Draco almost rushed forward to Harry's bedside, but then he froze. What if Harry didn't feel the same way he did? What if Hermione had been wrong? Tonks seemed to read his mind and smiled reassuringly at the blond young man.

"I don't think you have anything to be worried about Draco." said the currently pink haired woman and took his arm, gently leading him to the side of his secret crush. Harry's eyelids fluttered and Draco held his breath, praying they would open and reveal the beautiful emerald orbs he loved so much. It seemed that the Gods were on his side because after a moment, Harry's eyes opened and looked around, taking everything in. And then he saw Draco.

"Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?" Harry tried to sit up, but Remus stopped him with a firm hand on his chest.

"Relax, Harry, Draco means you no harm," reassured the werewolf. "Actually, Ron is sporting quite a few bruises thanks to Mr. Malfoy here."

Harry looked at his "enemy" and the guy he was secretly in love with. "You did that, Malfoy? But why?"

Tonks sensed that the two needed to be alone and took her husband by the arm. "Come on, love. I think there are a few things these two need to discuss." And with a wink at a blushing Draco, she led the man out of the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey left as well with strict instructions to yell if they needed anything.

Severus looked at Blaise with a smile before looking at the two young men. "I think Mr. Zabini and I will be going as well. Try not to kill each other gentlemen."

Once they were finally alone, Harry sighed. "So, what is it, Malfoy? Come to mock me and tell me how weak I am for not being able to defend myself? Well go on then. There must be some reason that you're here."

Draco stared at the young man that he had fantasized about on many occasions. "I don't think you're weak, Potter, and I'm not here to mock you. Did you not hear what Lupin said? I defended you." he said through gritted teeth.

Harry look startled and furrowed his brow in confusion. "But _why_? You hate me, remember?"

Draco could've sworn he saw a flash of sadness in the emerald eyes. "Are you really that dense, Potter? I haven't hated you for quite sometime now. And I heard from a little birdie that you don't hate me either."

Harry's breath caught in his throat. The only ones who knew about his crush on Draco were Fred, George, and Hermione. And they had all found out by accident. It must've been Hermione. "Hermione told you, didn't she? he asked and sighed when Malfoy nodded. 'Damn her.." he thought.

Malfoy couldn't stop the slight smile that came to his face. "You like me, Potter, admit it. You, along with every other girl in the school, had fallen for my irresistible charm."

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes at the other boy's arrogance. 'Same old Malfoy..' he thought. "You're so full of yourself, you arrogant prick." thought the raven haired Gryffindor.

"And so what if I am?" asked the smirking Slytherin. "And just so you know.." He leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, causing his love to shiver at the contact. "I like you too."

Harry gasped. 'Did Mal-Draco just say what I think he just said?' Stormy eyes met emerald ones and they held nothing but the truth. "Really?" he questioned with hopefulness in his voice.

Draco nodded and smiled again. He felt his heart stop at the breathtaking smile on his hopefully soon to be boyfriend's face.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, it's time for Mr. Potter to take some medicine and get some rest. Supper will be starting soon and you should be there if you want some food." said Madame Pomfrey completely ruining the mood. Draco was extremely to leave Harry but knew the Medi-Witch was right.

Harry tugged the blond down and whispered, "Get Hermione or Seamus to give you the Invisibility Cloak and come down here tonight to see me."

Draco grinned and nodded, planting a kiss on his love's cheek. "Of course, love. See you soon." And with a final squeeze of Harry's hand, the Malfoy boy walked out of the Hospital Wing.

In the Great Hall, Draco took his usual seat next to Blaise. He growled when Pansy sat down next to him.

"Draco darling, where were you in Potions today? Professor Snape never showed up either." The annoying pug faced girl clutched at Draco's arm and tried to snuggle up close to him.

The Malfoy heir yanked his arm away and glared at the girl. "Stay away from me, Parkinson." The young girl pouted but kept her mouth shut.

"How's Harry? He seemed pretty confused when Snape and I left. What happened?" Blaise asked in a hushed tone so Pansy wouldn't hear them. He looked with concerned brown eyes at his best friend.

"Well, he knows that I like him now, if that's what you're asking. And I guess we're boyfriends now. We're supposed to talk more about it tonight, I think." Draco answered. Blaise grinned and congratulated his best friend.

Dinner was going by smoothly and Draco finally looked toward the Gryffindor table. Neville, Seamus, and Hermione gave him reassuring smiles and he nodded back. There was someone missing...Where was the Weaslette?

Suddenly, Mr. Filch came running in as quickly as he could. The Squib stopped in the middle of the Hall and tried desperately to catch his breath. Draco had a bad feeling about this. Dumbledore stood up and looked at the caretaker.

"The Weasley boy...he's escaped!" the old man said, gasping for breath.

Draco's heart leapt and one word fell from his lips before he was on his feet, running toward the Hospital Wing. "Harry.." Blaise followed his best friend down the corridor. The blond flung open the door and saw a hooded figure standing over his boyfriend. In the person's hand was an empty vial.

"Stupefy!" Draco yelled and the man slammed into the wall, hood falling back to reveal none other than Ronald Weasley.

Draco's heart was pounding as he sprinted to Harry's side. "Madame Pomfrey!" he screamed as Professors Snape and Dumbledore burst into the room.

The poison that was now in Harry's veins were making him breath hard and his skin was deathly pale.

"Shit..Harry!" The Slytherin yelled. The Gryffindor looked at him with hazy green eyes, tears flooding them.

Snape rushed to gather the ingredients he knew would reverse the poison that Weasley had given Harry. It was a simple but deadly poison. He put all of the ingredients on a table and in a cauldron. With the help of a frantic Remus Lupin, the two concocted an antidote in a matter of minutes. The Potions master poured the blue liquid into a syringe before injecting it into Harry's arm.

The boy calmed down almost immediately and his breathing returned to normal. Draco clutched his boyfriend's hand. Harry opened his eyes and looked around.

"How do you feel, love? Are you alright?" questioned the blond.

"I feel like a Bludger hit me in the head repeatedly." The Gryffindor looked away from his love and at the other people in the room. His eyes fell on Ron, who was slowly regaining consciousness. The raven haired boy shrank back in fear and Draco wrapped his arms around him.

Snape put Ron into a Body Bind as he woke up fully, but he could still talk. And talk he did.

"You little slut! Go figure you would go right to Malfoy! You were probably spreading your legs for him while we were dating, weren't you?" yelled the furious red head. Draco could tell by the shaking that his boyfriend was terrified.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley!" yelled Professor Dumbledore. "Silencio!" all of the yelling ceased thanks to a silencing charm. "Get him out of my sight." commanded the old man.

Snape levitated the boy into the hallway, and Dumbledore, looking once at the couple clinging to each other and then walked out.

"Take care of him, Draco." said Remus, before following, leaving Draco with his sobbing Gryffindor in his arms.

Ok, there's Chapter 6! Let me know what you think! Review and no flames!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't and never will belong to me...unfortunately, he and his friends belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry is in an abusive relationship with Ron and someone unexpected saves him.

Chapter 7

Draco didn't know what to do. He wanted to comfort the crying boy in his arms, but he didn't know how. He had never been faced with this sort of situation before, where he had to comfort someone. His father had always beat the emotions out of him. But now that he was with Harry, he could be himself. He rubbed Harry's back in soothing patterns.

"Hush, love. He's gone, and he can't hurt you anymore. Not with me here." he whispered comfortingly in Harry's ear. Damn Weasley, he probably scarred Harry for life.

The raven haired boy's sobs turned into hiccups soon. "Thank you, Draco. I don't understand why Ron would do this to me. He was my best mate when we started school. But when we started dating he turned into this crazy psychopath. Why would he poison me? Did I do something wrong?"

Draco quickly shook his head and pulled Harry away from him, looking into those beautiful green eyes. "Don't you ever think that you did something to make Weasley do this to you. You're perfect."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up with a blush. "No, I'm not."

The blond kissed Harry gently on the cheek before resting his forehead on Harry's own. "You're perfect to me, Harry James Potter and don't you forget it."

The moment was interrupted when Hermione burst into the Hospital Wing with Blaise in tow, ranting on in a way that was only unique to Hermione Granger.

"I can't believe this. And Mrs. Weasley...how dare she defend Ron!" Blaise was nodding occasionally to show that he was listening.

Draco looked at Harry before standing up quickly to greet their friends. Hermione ran right past Draco and hugged her best friend. The Slytherins rolled their eyes before turning to talk to each other.

"Dumbledore called Fudge. They're taking Weasley to Azkaban to await trial. The mother didn't seem to think that was fair and had a few choice words for everyone in the room, plus you and Harry. So, what happened between you two?" said Blaise looking at his best friend and then to the boy laying in the bed.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, we haven't really gotten to talking about anything because he's been a crying mess up until now. He thinks everything is his fault though, that much I know for sure. I tried to tell him that he is beautiful in my eyes, but I don't think that he believes me."

Blaise smiled softly. He had never known Draco to care so much about one person. "Maybe you'll just have to show him, Dray. You'll have to work through some things with him, but you'll have me and Hermione to help you along the way. When things like this happen, you find out who your friends are."

Draco nodded and looked over to the boy he fell in love with. Harry caught his eye and gave him a small shy smile, which Draco returned.

"I don't know what the big deal is, Dray. I am perfectly capable of getting out of this bed by myself, thank you very much." Harry said as his boyfriend helped him stand out of the bed in the Hospital Wing. It had been two weeks since the poisoning incident and the raven haired boy was making a steady recovery.

Draco smiled at his lover's insistance but kept a firm hand on his elbow. "I know you can, love. I just want to make sure that you don't fall. You are still recovering after all and Madame Pomfrey would kill me if she knew I didn't at least help you stand."

Harry chuckled, knowing that the woman would indeed do that. Harry was becoming a constant patient with her and he knew the old woman had a soft spot for him. She made sure to remind Draco of that frequently. The Medi-Witch had said Harry needed exercise, so every night the boys had permittion to walk around the grounds until a certain hour.

Harry put on a pair of pants and one of Draco's shirts and then his shoes. He was about to walk out of the room with his boyfriend in tow when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He barely recognized himself. There were black bags under his green eyes and the bruises on his face were starting to fade but some were a gross yellow and green color. His skin was so pale from the lack of sunlight that it rivaled Draco.

The Slytherin looked at his boyfriend before following his gaze. He sighed and put his arms around Harry's slim waist. "You're beautiful, love."

Harry sighed and leaned back into the comforting embrace. "I'm glad you think so." He turned away from the damned mirror and pulled his boyfriend from the infirmiry. "Come on, let's get out of here. I've been dying to leave and get some alone time with you."

Draco blushed and smiled slightly, before following his lover. They wandered around the castle aimlessly for what felt like hours but Draco knew it had only been a few minutes. They were walking through one hallway in particular when a door appeared out of no where. Draco looked at it confusedly but Harry smiled at the door. He pulled the blond into the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

The Malfoy looked around at the room in wonder. It was done in green and silver, Slytherin colors. Where they were standing looked to be a sitting room, complete with a fireplace and comfortable looking couches and chairs. He walked through another doorway and blushed when he saw a bedroom, once again green and silver. Harry came up behind Draco and put an arm around his waist.

"You ok, love?" asked the raven haired boy.

Draco nodded, still looking around the room in awe. "What is this place?"

Harry chuckled and pulled the amazed blond into the sitting room. "This, my dear Malfoy, is the Room of Requirement. We both seem to have wanted somewhere that we could be alone and be with each other. That's what the room gave us."

Draco fell onto a couch and Harry sat beside him. They looked at each other for a moment before Draco leaned forward. For a moment he hesitated, not knowing if Harry wanted or was ready for this.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Draco." Harry said laughing. He grabbed the back of his boyfriend's neck and pulled him into a soul searing kiss.

Draco was startled for a moment, but recovered quickly. He put his hands around Harry's waist and had Harry straddle his hips, never breaking the kiss. Harry moaned as Draco started to kiss down his neck. Shirts were quickly discarded and the Gryffindor was gently pushed back to lay on the couch. Draco's hands wandered across the pale torso, causing his other half to tremble under his touch. He got to Harry's belt buckle and his hands were quickly swatted away.

Silver eyes met emerald, looking at them with questions swirling in their depths.

"Not yet." said Harry. "I'm not ready."

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry, I should've thought before I acted. Can you forgive me?" pleaded the young man.

Harry hugged his boyfriend and nodded. "Of course, Draco. You know I can't stay mad at you. Maybe sometime soon I'll be ready for that. But not yet. How about you and I go lay in bed until it's time to get me back?"

Draco nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along by a raven haired beauty. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

A/N: Well, there you go! Chapter 7! Please review and thank you to all those who keep coming back for more!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the world the he lives in, along with all the characters do not belong to me! They belong to the godess, J. K. Rowling!

A/N: This took me so long to find the inspiration to write this! I've been going through some tough times and didn't have much time to really come up with anything! I hope you guys enjoy this and please and thank you to any reviews that I have been getting!

Chapter 8

It had been almost two weeks since the moment Harry and Draco shared in the Room of Requirement and the two had shared many more. Madame Pomfrey had reluctantly let Harry out of the Hospital Wing a week ago after a lot of pleading from the two boys. Hermione had been overjoyed to have her best friend back so she could be with him other than in the hospital.

Every night, the Gryffindor snuck out to see his Slytherin in "their room". Tonight was not different. Harry waited until all of his dorm mates were asleep before throwing back the blankets and grabbing his Invisibility Cloak. Everything was quiet in the common room and Harry had to stifle a laugh at the sight that greeted him. On a couch next to the lit fireplace lay Blaise with Hermione curled up against his chest. 'Where's a camera when you need one?' he thought.

The raven-haired boy crept quietly out of the room and out the portrait hole. As he made his way through the corridor, he thought that he heard the sound of someone crying. He froze and listened hard. Someone _was_ crying. He rounded a corner and saw Ginny Weasley crying and being comforted by the twins. Harry threw off the cloak and ran over to them.

"Guys, what's going on?" he asked, looking at them worriedly.

Ginny glared at him and stood up faster than Harry or her brothers could react. The bespectacled boy blinked in shock and the hand that connected with his cheek was an even bigger shock.

"Gin!" yelled George, pulling his sister away, while Fred pulled Harry out of her reach.

"You little slut! It's all _your_ fault! Mum and Dad are getting divorced because of you!" yelled the red-headed girl.

Harry felt his face drain of color and he looked at Fred for confirmation. The other boy looked at him with brown eyes full of sadness.

"I-I'm so sorry.." he said, emerald eyes filling with tears.

Fred shook his head. "Don't be sorry, Harry. It's _not _your fault. We've known this was coming for a while now. I think with everything that's happened this month, Dad finally got fed up with Mum. In my opinion, good for him."

Harry nodded, although he was still not convinced. Ginny continued to glare at him like he was the foulest thing on the face of the Earth.

"Go to Draco, Harry. Don't look at me like that. George and I aren't _complete_ dunderheads, you know." said the Weasley, grinning at his friend's shocked expression.

With a nod and a last tearful look at the siblings, Harry threw on the Invisibility Cloak, running down the corridor with tears going down his face.

Draco was furious and worried all at the same time. Harry was 15 minutes late in meeting him in their room. He hoped he hadn't been caught by anyone, but he had the Invisibility Cloak...so where was he? The platinum blond was still pacing the room when Harry stepped quietly in. Draco was about to say something, but then he saw the tears and glowing red handprint on the cheek of his boyfriend. He ran to the Gryffindor and took him in his arms. Harry immediately broke down into sobs.

'Shh...Harry, love, you're going to make yourself sick if you don't calm down." soothed Draco, stroking the shorter boy's back comfortingly. The two sat on the couch as the sobs turned into hiccups.

Once Harry had calmed down, Draco pulled away slightly to look into the red-rimmed green eyes with concern. "What's going on?"

Harry sighed as his boyfriend's hands stroked up and down on his back and spine. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are getting a divorce. And it's all _my _fault."

"Don't say that, love," said Draco as he hugged the boy close to his chest. "That's _not _your fault. Arthur Weasley must have come to his senses about his bitch of a wife." He pulled back once again and stroked the quickly forming bruise on his love's cheek. "How did this happen?"

Harry tried to turn away from his boyfriend but Draco kept a firm grip on his chin, refusing to let him turn away. "Ginny...she got mad, called me a slut and slapped me."

The blond growled possessively in the back of whis throat. "I'll kill her." He made to stand up but Harry pulled him back.

"Please Dray, don't leave me alone here, ok? I don't want you to get into any trouble." Emerald eyes pleaded with mercury colored ones.

"Damn you and your gorgeous eyes." said the blonde, placing a kiss on Harry's lips. "So, what do you want to do tonight, my green eyed Wonder Boy?"

Harry giggled and kissed Draco on the cheek. "How about we have Dobby bring us down something to eat and we just talk for a while before we have to go back?"

Draco nodded and summoned the little house elf. "Harry Potter! How can Dobby be of assisstance to you?" questioned the floppy eared creature.

"Bring us up some dinner, Dobby, please?" said Harry with the sweetest smile he could muster.

Dobby nodded eagerly and popped out of sight. "That little elf sure does like you a lot. I shouldn't be jealous should I?" teased Draco.

Harry grimaced. "Don't even joke like that, Draco! Anyways, I have a thing for blonde Seekers, especially ones from the Slytherin team." smirked the raven haired boy.

Draco chuckled. "Well I also have a thing for Seekers with gorgeous green eyes from the Gryffindor team.'" Harry smiled and blushed at the compliment. Dobby came back and once the boys had assured him that they didn't need anything else, they were alone again.

"You know, I was surprised by how well Blaise, Hermione, and everyone else accepted us so quickly. I thought there would be some kind of prejudices because of us being from Gryffindor and Slytherin and also because of who we are. We're supposed to be mortal enemies, you know?" said Harry while eating some soup and cuddling into his boyfriend's side.

Draco nodded, staring into the fire that had lit itself a few moments ago. "Well, I think there are still some people who aren't so sure about us being together."

Harry sighed. "Ginny.."

"Not to mention my whole house, other than Blaise. I think that Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and especially Pansy will be the worst." said the blond, massaging the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his headache.

Harry turned to look at his boyfriend. "Do you think that we should tell them?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't think that it would be safe for either of us. If they find out then they'll tell my father and in turn he would tell You-Know-Who."

"And then they would probably use you as bait to get to me...damn. So this whole thing is just going to remain a secret?" questioned the Gryffindor.

The Slytherin nodded. "It's going to have to be. I won't risk anyone hurting you."

Harry blushed and smiled softly. "Thanks Dray."

"You're welcome, love." said a smiling Draco.

The two spent what seemed like minutes together and then realized it was close to midnight. Both of them had to get up early in the morning for classes. "Thank you for everything, Dray. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow." said Harry, as the two stood outside that Fat Lady portrait under the Invisibility Cloak. Draco nodded, kissing his love on the lips and holding him around the waist.

Harry moaned as Draco ran his tongue over the seam of the raven's closed lips. Draco took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. When they pulled apart, emerald and mercury eyes were dark with lust. "Good night, Draco." said Harry with a smile on his slightly swolled lips.

"Good night, my love. Sweet dreams." Draco was about to slip from underneath the cloak, but a small hand stopped him.

"Take it, Dray. I don't want you to get caught." The blond looked at his boyfriend in shock. This cloak had belonged to Harry's father. His boyfriend must really trust him.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll take good care of it." he said. Harry smiled and nodded, slipping out from under the cloak. Draco watched as Harry disappeared through the portrait hole and a small smile tugged at the blond's lips.

When the Slytherin reached his common room he slipped out from beneath the cloak and carefully folded it in his hands.

"Where were you Draco?"

The named blond spun around and saw...

A/N: Cliffy! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, please feel free to share! Review! Please and thank you! No flames!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter doesn't belong to me! J.K. Rowling has that privelage!

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I left you in suspense the last chapter and now you will see who Draco is going to find! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

_Flashback_

_"Where have you been, Draco?" Draco spun around and saw..._

"Theo?" said the blond, raiding his eyebrows. Theodore Nott stood near the fireplace with Pansy at his side. They both looked at him expectantly, waiting for answers.

"Last time I checked, I was free to be anywhere I want without someone acting as my bodygaurd. Hence the saying 'Sneaking out'." Draco glared at his two supposed friends, but he had a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that this night was good while it lasted.

"Who's the Invisibility Cloak from, Malfoy?" asked Pansy, eyeing the cloak still clutched in Draco's hands. Dray knew that she knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Why ask questions that you already know the answer to, Parkinson?" countered the Malfoy, but the girl smirked a smirk that he only thought he would see in a mirror, or on Severus' face. 'This girl has been spending far too much time with me.' he thought.

"The cloak belongs to Harry Potter doesn't it, Dray? Admit it, you've been galavanting around the castle with Boy Wonder when you could've been with me!" said the blond girl.

Theo looked like he was going to be sick."You're seeing Harry Potter? Seriously, Draco? This isn't some kind of joke is it? Because if it is then it really isn't funny at all!" The look on Draco's face must've been enough of an answer for him. "Oh bloody hell, Draco! You're a fucking poof?" Draco flinched at the words, but stood his ground.

"Wait until his parents here about this, Theo! I'll bet you 20 Galleons Lucius will come here and personally beat the gay out of him," said Pansy, never taking her eyes from Draco. "I thought you loved me, Dray! I thought we were going to get married! How will you produce an heir now? In case you haven't noticed, you and Potter don't have the right equipment to bear a child."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "You two disgust me. I never loved you, Pansy. I'm _gay_, that's kind of the point. And as for producing an heir, well, I'm sure Harry and I will figure something out." The threat of his father still lingered in the air.

"If I were you, I'd watch my back, Draco." warned Theo, glaring at his ex-friend, and then going upstairs toward the dorms. Pansy continued to glare at Draco, before turning on her heel and going up the stairs as well, probably to compose the letter to his parents.

There was only one word coming to mind as Draco sat in an armchair near the fire place.

"Fuck."

It was about 8 in the morning the next day when Harry was shaken roughly awake by Seamus. "Shit, Seamus, it's Saturday! What the fuck is going on?" He sat up and his glasses were abruptly shoved onto his face for him. Neville, Seamus and Dean were watching him, looking pale and panicky.

"Harry, mate, you have to come quick!" said Neville, gesturing toward the door.

Seamus nodded in agreement. "Someone told Lucius Malfoy about you two! He's firing hexes and curses off at Draco like there's no tomorrow! He even used the Cruciatus and Killing Curse!"

Harry felt his face drain of color and he jumped out of his bed, grabbed his wand and ran out of the room, not caring that he was only wearing a tshirt and pajama pants. He and his friends ran out of the dorm and into the common room, where Hermione was waiting, frantically pacing.

"Harry! Oh, thank Merlin! You have to go and help Draco! Lucius is honestly trying to kill him! Blaise is already out there, but when I left to come get help he got hit by a stunner." said the bushy haired brainiac.

The five of them ran out into the corridor and were met with nothing but chaos. Lucius Malfoy stood in the midst of the crowd, firing hexes and curses off at his son who was norrowly avoiding them.

Harry turned to Neville and said, "Go and get Professor Dumbledore and anyone you can find on the way!" The raven haired boy pushed through the crowd until he was next to Draco, wand out at the ready.

"Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing here, you idiot?" yelled the blond.

"So your little boyfriend came to the rescue, I see. Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone." said Lucius with a smirk.

"Malfoy!" came a yell from down the corridor as Malfoy Senior fired a curse at Harry. Everyone's attention was directed to a very pissed off Remus Lupin, just as the curse hit Harry square in the chest.

Screams pierced the air as the Cruciatus Curse worked its way through Harry's body.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, dropping to his knees next to his twitching boyfriend.

Remus was beyond pissed now and he walked up to Lucius. "Don't you ever fucking touch my godson." The werewolf raised his fist and punched the man in the nose, smirking as he heard a satifying crunch.

The was cheering as the students applauded their former teacher. Everyone turned their attention back to Harry and Draco. Harry had passed out from the pain and Draco was holding him close, guilt written all over his face.

Madame Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall pushed forward, led by Neville. Pomfrey levitated Harry and put Lucius in a full body bind, taking them to the Hospital Wing, Draco following close behind.

'Fuck, this is all my fault.' thought Draco as tears went down his face.

A/N: Well, there you go! I know some of you didn't want Daddy Malfoy to find out but I had to do it! SORRY! Please review and I hope you liked it!


End file.
